


Hijinks and Mall Cops

by Revasnaslan



Series: Anemones and Thistles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hijinks, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Keith has a run in with a mall cop while running errands with Regris.—Written for the Regeith Mini Event Day 2 (Off the Mission).





	Hijinks and Mall Cops

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Regeith Mini Event over on Tumblr... I know I'm a couple of days late :P sorry 'bout that.

Keith hadn’t really thought that he would _ever_ end up back at the Space Mall. He certainly hadn’t considered the possibility that he’d end up running mundane errands there. He called it ‘busywork’. Just to be polite. Regris, on the other hand, called it Kolivan trying to keep us out of trouble because of that _one time_ —’. There had been more than ‘one time’ that Kolivan had been called to get them out of trouble. It had ended with Kolivan bailing them out for ‘disrupting the peace’ and getting into trouble with a security guard at a transport hub. Thankfully the security guard hadn’t been able to work out who they were.

So, Keith couldn’t say that he blamed Kolivan for giving them busywork. If it meant that he didn’t have Kolivan lecturing him like some sort of exasperated parent, Keith was more than happy to do mundane checklists. Still, he didn’t think the list Kolivan had given them upon arriving at the Space Mall before leaving to do ‘important’ shopping needed to be as extensive as it was. But he wasn’t going to complain about being able to spend time with Regris, even if he was mostly answering whatever odd question popped into Regris’s head at that tick.

“What is a cow?” Regris asked as he reached to grab something off of a high shelf. Carefully, he peered at the box, adjusting how his glasses sat on his face as he checked the label to make sure it was what he had wanted. Giving a satisfied hiss, he tossed it into the basket that Keith was carrying and then carefully wrapped his tail around Keith’s wrist again and continued leading him along.

Keith decided to ignore the fact that whatever Regris had just grabbed likely wasn’t on the list at all.

“Like Kaltenecker,” Keith said simply. She was the only cow he had seen in space, and he didn’t really know how to explain what a cow was to someone who had never seen one.

Regris didn’t look away from the shelves, lightly tapping his chin. A tick later, his forked tongue flicked out of his mouth as his tail tip moved back and forth, scraping against the floor of the market. “Oh, I see…” he said, nodding seriously. “Like the milkshake machine you keep in storage.”

Keith couldn’t contain his snort, trying to stifle it behind his fist. “Pidge tell you that?”

Regris let out a faint, amused sounding hiss. “She did.”

Without another word, Regris continued leading Keith along by his wrist, and Keith tried not to blush. Regris had already misinterpreted going red as a sign of human illness before, and Keith didn’t want to cause a scene in the middle of the supermarket if Regris started fussing over him. Instead, he ducked his head to look back at the list. Mercifully, it seemed as though they only had one or two more items on the list to pick up. And he could see the entrance to the market if he stood on his toes and peered over the shelves. Soon, they’d be back on base and they’d be able to rest for a bit.

And then he heard the tell tale whirring of a space moped, and he remembered whose jurisdiction they were in.

Some cosmic entity must have had it out for him.

When Varkon first yelled—something about _space pirates_ —Regris paused, looking over his shoulder and fiddled with his glasses again, trying to see Varkon more clearly. “Who in the Void…?”

The basket of groceries that Keith had been carrying was immediately dropped and forgotten on the floor of the market as he grabbed Regris by the hand and took off, dragging his friend along behind him. He didn’t check to see if Varkon was giving chase—it didn’t matter. They could not get arrested by a mall cop. Even if it was unlikely the Empire would kill them, then Kolivan certainly would.

“ _Keith_!” Regris hissed. “Who is this guy?”

“Let’s just say he doesn’t like me!” Keith said, shouting over the hustle and bustle of the mall. It was busier than it had been when they had first entered the market. “He chased me after I picked a fight with a knife salesman!”

Regris didn’t say anything in response, giving Keith the chance to try and observe their surroundings. Some kind of _exit_ would have been nice at a time like this. Keith cursed when he couldn’t see one. Where was a map when they actually needed one? They could worry about finding Kolivan later—at least Kolivan wasn’t going to get chased by mall security. Keith turned his head, prepared to tell Regris they had to move, but what left his mouth instead was a surprised yelp. Regris scooped him up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“ _Regris_!” Keith said, and his face went bright red.

“You’re small, and we gotta go!” Regris said—and looking behind them, Keith could see that Varkon was gaining on them. “Just keep looking for the exit!”

To his credit, even though he was moving as quickly as possible, Regris did at least try to be polite. Whenever he accidentally knocked someone over in his haste, he would shout _sorry!_ over his shoulder. Keith tried to focus on looking for an exit, trying to remember where they had started their little escapade earlier in the day, before Kolivan had sent them off with the list. He recognized a couple of shops, though… they were getting close!

“Take the next left!” Keith shouted. “The exit should be up down there somewhere!”

Regris did as he said, nearly sliding as he took the turn, using his tail to catch himself before he fell over. “This ass is really persistent!” he huffed as he continued running.

Keith was about to respond, but then, time seemed to slow down to a near stop as they darted past a new store. Kolivan was just exiting the shop, with a couple of bags in hand… he only saw Kolivan’s expression for half a tick, but that was all he needed to see shock set in on Kolivan’s features as they ran past, followed by a mall cop.

It looked like Kolivan was about to faint on the spot.

Only once they were outside of Varkon’s jurisdiction—or whatever passed for it—did Regris skid to a halt and carefully set Keith down on the floor again.

“This is the _second_ time I’ve caught you in my jurisdiction,” Varkon shouted.

“Technically, we’re not in your jurisdiction anymore,” Regris said.

Regris seemed ready to fight, but he caught his tongue almost immediately. Keith noticed how his tail tip was twitching back and forth nervously against the floor. Then, Keith noticed Kolivan approaching—he appeared as impassive as ever at first glance. Judging by the set of his jaw, though, he was less than enthused about witnessing their little escapade.

“Aaand… we’re dead,” Regris muttered under his breath.

Keith lightly nudged him in the ribs and shushed him before Kolivan could hear him. Kolivan walked right past Varkon without receiving any complaints from the mall cop. As he passed the two younger blades, though, he reached out and grabbed Regris roughly by the back of his shirt, dragging him along even as Regris complained. Kolivan’s impassive mask had been replaced by a stern glare as he turned his gaze on Keith. Hanging his head in embarrassment, Keith followed without another word.

“I leave you two alone for a tick and you almost get _arrested_!” Kolivan hissed as they entered the shuttle bay and made for their vehicle. “Just—get inside. And stay there. I have one more stop to make and then I’ll be back.”

Kolivan left them without another word, after setting down the bags he had already collected.

“… so, that cop doesn’t like you because you picked a fight with a knife salesman?” Regris asked, tilting his head.

Keith didn’t deign to respond, leveling him with an unamused look.

Regris’s tail tip twitched back and forth in interest as he grinned. “Did you win?”

With a heavy sigh, Keith hung his head, burying his face in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Regris is a sweetheart who acts like a hooligan. I bet he double knots his laces.
> 
> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
